Ghost Heat
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Omegaverse! Alpha John Watson has just been strapped into a Semtex covered vest when he scents something even more distressing, an Omega in Heat!


_AN: I was going to put this in my Johniarty Oneshots but it just kept growing and growing so I decided to make it a stand alone, at which point I realized I could up the rating to M. So I did. Enjoy!_

 _Trigger Wraning: Vague metions and allusions to rape, nothing explicit or stated outright. Also a tense situation involving the possibility of a character being sexually harmed, again nothing explicit and nothing comes of it, but you should be warned anyway._

 _Also: Lots of death, John being a BAMF!, Jim being Jim and some light smut- though nothing explicit._

 **Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, want it to be mine, it is not mine. So sad.**

 **John'sPOV**

John Watson- Doctor, Soldier and Alpha; in that order if you asked his opinion- set his jaw and glared at the far wall as the two towering and over-muscled Alphas that had jumped him in the street and dragged him into their van manhandled him into a rather familiar vest covered in Semtex under threat of a bullet to his kneecap.

He blamed Sherlock.

Whatever else happened that night, he blamed Sherlock for it all.

John mused that if the stropy Beta- so many people just assumed Sherlock was an Alpha and John a Beta upon looks alone that it was no longer funny seeing the confused revelation on their faces when they realized their mistake- had just shared his thoughts on the case instead of being a git then this would have never happened, or he would have at least been better prepared for it.

But now here he was, in a bomb vest, at some pool if the room they were in and the smell of clorine was any indication, having to listen to the unoriginal insults of two Alphas that felt themselves supierior to him simply because they'd been born with the most common Alpha traits of height and obvious muscles... and an entitled attitude brought on by them.

John wanted to point out that it wasn't _his_ fault that he'd never grown taller than the average Omega, and that many Omegas appreciated his unintimidating height more than they did 'real' Alphas who towered over them with aggresive displays, but knew from long experience that if they didn't simply ignore him then they'd get angry and try to 'prove their Alphaness'; and that usually meant beating on John until their fragile egoes felt less bruised. So John kept his mouth shut and just let the two muscle-brained Alpha's say what they liked. After all, he knew who would win in a fair fight: the Alpha that had learned to think with his brain and not his Knot.

Before too much longer the last fastening on the vest was done up and the gun that had been trained on him was put away, most likely because they thought the bomb would be incentive enough to keep him docile, while they called in to their boss to say it was done and it was safe for him to come in.

John had already figured out four different ways to get the gun, six to get one of their knives, and fight his way out of there- or at least take as many with him as he could before they blew him up- when he smelled it. And judging by the twin growls from his guards, they smelled it too.

An Omega. An Omega in Heat and nearby.

Taking deep yet quick breaths to calm himself, like he'd been trained to do in medical school- so he could treat distressed Omegas who might give off false Heat pheromones to try and protect themselves from their pain- John tried to keep himself calm for what was likely to come. Flooding Omega Heat Pheromones into a room with an Alpha was a tried and true method of breaking down an Alpha's control, doing so in a group of two or more Alphas- like the one John was in right now- was a surefire way to cause infighting and bloodshed.

John was just tensing up to defend himself from the larger, and already slightly Feral looking with just that hint of Heat in the air, Alphas when the door at the far end of the changing room they were in opened and the scent grew from slight to near over-powering.

And it seemed to all be coming from the individual who must be the 'boss' that had just stepped into the room, the Omega who had just entered the room, and who didn't seem to realize the danger they were in as they sauntered cockily towards them.

The Alpha on John's left growled and then both large Alphas began to move towards the Omega, who was now standing still as they had finally realized something was wrong. This snapped John out of the daze he'd been in since the Pheromones had increased so suddenly and he finally began thinking again and putting things together, his medical training kicking in to assess the situation quickly:

Omega. In command of Alphas so must be on suppressants. Heat scent but not acting in Heat. Unaware they are in danger. Unaware they are producing Heat Pheromones? Was it a Ghost Heat? Ghost Heat. _Pr_ _otect the Omega!_

All this went through John's mind at a speed that would have impressed Sherlock, but was actually slow for a trained trauma doctor- John blamed the heavy Pheromones in the air- so before the Alphas had gotten more than two paces away from him John had a plan in mind and put it in motion.

The Alpha on John's right went down with a sharp kick to the back of the knee, dislocating it. John took his knife.

The Alpha on John's left took the knife to the hilt in the side of his neck and went down gurgling. John took his gun and turned back to the first Alpha who was struggling to stand and only just realizing he couldn't move his injured leg.

John shot the first downed Alpha between the eyes before turning to the second Alpha and putting a bullet in his head as well just in case the knife hadn't finished him off.

It took less than five seconds for the short Alpha to take down the two larger ones and ensure the Omega's safety, it was only then that John took a closer look at the Omega who stood halfway across the room; and who's scent was still growing thicker.

"Jim? Molly's boyfriend Jim, from IT?" John asked, shock and surprise momentarily clearing his pheromone fogged mind so he could appreciate the Omega's acting skill and how he had fooled Sherlock of all people into thinking he was ordinary- although Sherlock had been right in saying he was an Omega passing himself off as a Beta, even if he had made Molly cry at the time- before the fog took him again and thinking became hard.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Jim's POV**

Jim's night was going well: dear Sherlock had set up the predicted meeting, the pet had been caught without problems and all his plans were coming along swimmingly as his minions called to give him the all clear to come and inspect his trussed up hostage.

Grinning at his own pun Jim began making his way to the changing room, it was time to let the pet know what his part was to be and to make sure he didn't chew up the furniture.

Stepping into the room with a pleased grin on his face Jim didn't at first noticed anything amiss, that changed quickly as he noticed the heated looks he was getting from his Alpha minions just before one growled and they both began to move to corner him. With horror Jim realized he wouldn't have time to pull his weapon and make effective use of it before they were on him- he employed the best for a reason and knew just what they could do- and was just calculating how much damage he could do before they subdued him when a blur of motion came from behind them.

In under five seconds two of Jim's best were taken down, permanently. Jim was then faced with an armed Alpha whom he'd had strapped into a bomb vest... and with the detonator was in the next room.

"Jim? Molly's boyfriend Jim, from IT?" Jim could almost see the small Alpha's eyes clear of whatever it was that had affected them all and knew it was a chance to get answers, and to back away towards the door and escape.

"That's right. Jim from IT. Hi!" Jim called in false cheer as he took his first step back, only to stop as the Alpha whined and shook his head. Whined? What was wrong with him? And his lie of an introduction seemed to have been wasted too as the pet wasn't really paying him- at least his words- any attention anymore as he seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts to say something.

"You... you take suppressants, don't you? Have for a long time, probably. I doubt anyone would take an _Omega_ Criminal Overlord seriously." Jim froze at those words. No one but his Sebby knew his secret, NO ONE! He'd made sure that anyone but his loyal second who had ever known could never talk, he'd buried them all to ensure it! And he'd bury this Alpha too to keep him from talking, just as soon as he knew how he'd been found out.

The short Alpha shook his head as if to clear it, looking like he was fighting an internal battle of wills, before speaking up again and turning Jim's World on its head.

"You're in Ghost Heat. You can't feel it but any Alpha can smell it. You need to get out of here, get somewhere safe." Jim went cold, a block of ice feeling as if it had just been dropped right in his gut.

Ghost Heat.

Every Omega who took suppressants knew what a Ghost Heat was, it was the nightmare that kept most off of them or that made them take them for only short amounts of time; and only when necessary since the longer you took the suppressants the worse the Ghost Heat would be. One's hormones would seemingly spontaniously reject the suppresants, but the suppresants would still hold sway over the Omega's physiological reactions. The result being the production of Heat Pheromones. Ten, tewenty, up to fifty times the normal amount of them being produced and pumped out as the Omega's body tried to force itself into a Heat, but with no physical manifestations of the Heat as it was still suppressed.

The effected Omega was often the last to know that their body was almost screaming its readiness to Mate, usually after the first Alpha had gotten hold of them, an Alpha driven Feral by the intensity of the Heat Scent in the air.

Not many Omega survived a Ghost Heat. Usually only those that got a warning from a familial Alpha, an Alpha unable to be affected by their Heat Scent but still able to smell it, managed to get to safety in an Omega Sanctuary before things got out of control.

Jim hadn't been off his suppressants in five years. He'd always put it off, telling himself he was too busy and would do it later. Later never came and now here he was.

Wracking his mind for a way to reverse or treat a Ghost Heat, Jim came up with only two solutions: wait it out, possibly for several months while his body detoxed the suppresants, or force a Heat to burn off the excess Pheromones. Though neither solution was viable while he was trapped in a building with a dozen- well, ten, seeing as two had already been killed- heavily armed and impressively skilled Alphas.

And the armed and surprisingly impressive Alpha in front of him, Jim amended as he took several more slow steps back. He was rather shocked and impressed that the small Alpha had mearly whined at his retreat and not rushed him... yet.

It was only a matter of time before the little Alpha John Watson went Feral, no matter how much control he had. No Alpha could withstand an Omega's Scent forever, especially not when they were in a Ghost Heat.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **John's POV**

John watched the Omega- Jim, his foggy and slow mind supplied- slowly backing away towards the door, unable to suppress his whines at the distance growing between them but managing, barely, to remain where he was. His only consolation to his Alpha instincts to Mate the Omega so close to him being that he was keeping the Omega safe by not approaching. Protecting the Omega trumped Mating the Omega, and John was going to keep it that way as long as he could manage.

He could feel his control slipping and knew he'd soon be going Feral, he only hoped the Omega was long gone by then.

The Omega was almost to the door, and John was relieved he would soon be able to relax his iron control, when a loud bang and growl came from the other side of it startling them both and signaling that more Alphas had scented the Omega in Heat.

John growled in Challenge of the unseen Alpha as his control shattered, his protective side siding with his Instincts to keep the Omega safe by whatever means necessary and sending him straight into a Protective Feral state.

Moving quickly, Alpha pushed Omega behind him and lifted his stolen gun at the door just as it was smashed in. The invading Alpha was dead before he had even crossed the threshold.

Another in the hall and one more coming around the corner all met the same fate before Alpha turned back to Omega.

"Omega safe?" Alpha growled, looking over the Omega to ensure he'd been unharmed. Getting a nod in answer Alpha grabbed Omega's arm and pulled him into the hall, determined to get him to safety, though he could no longer really remember why it was so important, only that it was. A deep part of John, the part that was still John and not Alpha, realized that he'd fallen into the Feral State, but had lucked out and taken on the role of Protector instead of the role of Mate- which was a far better outcome than he could have hoped for.

Picking up a new magazine and another gun, Alpha pulled Omega through the building towards the exit, taking out two more Alphas on the way. They were nearly out when Omega began pulling him towards a side door and saying something. Alpha could not really understand why Omega wanted to go that way but followed Omega anyway to keep him safe.

There was an Alpha waiting in ambush of them but Alpha broke his neck before they could reach Omega.

Then Omega was running out a door and getting in a metal vehicle and leaving. Alpha could only watch as Omega disappeared from view around a corner before turning back to the building they had been in, there were still Alpha inside that would hurt Omega if they could that had to be dealt with.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

Sherlock was sat next to John's bed when the doctor finally returned to the land of the waking, two days after the Pool Incident, a fleetingly worried look upon his face before it blanked and he started talking about all that John had missed.

It seemed that Sherlock had set up an appointment with Moriarty at the Pool, unknowing that John was meant to be the final Pip, but by the time Sherlock arrived the only living soul in the building was a Feral John who was wearing a Semtex covered vest and being very uncooperative with the Detective's demands for answers. Though Sherlock had managed to get all the weapons he'd collected off of him.

"Just be glad I didn't shoot you, Sherlock, if you'd been an Alpha you'd be dead right now." The Detective neither agreed nor diagreed with that point and carried on.

John had put four large Alphas who had tried to physically overpower him in the hospital with injuries ranging from fractured bones to bruised internal organs, Mycroft was impressed and wanted to offer John a job training his Agents in hand to hand combat, they had then called the paramedics in. It took three teams to finally get a sedative into John, and they only succeded because one of the medics was an Omega that John had allowed near him without protest or violence.

"A Feral Alpha has only three modes of operation: Protect, Mate or... Kill. I'm just glad I ended up on the first one instead of one of the others." Sherlock made an agreeing noise, the closest he'd come to outright stating just how dangerous John really was.

After the Bomb Vest had been removed and John taken away to sleep off the Feral State, Sherlock was finally able to get in the building and see what had happened. All Alphas had to be banned from the building until it could be thoroughly fumigated Scent Neutralizers, the sheer amount of Omega Pheromones that Moriarty had pumped in to try and subdue John with was staggering. Sally had even jumped Anderson in the street because of them and they had to be taken away for public indecency, Anderson's Beta wife had not been happy- especially after Sherlock sent her the pictures.

John listened to Sherlock's deductions of the crime scene he'd been a part of creating- John had killed all but three of the other Alphas himself, those three had been killed by the other Aphas- and nodded along while filling in a few points here and there, though he didn't tell everything.

John didn't correct the man about the origin of the Omega Pheromones- "A defensive measure Moriarty must have set up in case an Alpha became too hard to control, too bad it backfired in your case."- or the fact that he'd met Moriarty- "If only we knew what he looked like it would be easier to track him down."- or that Moriarty was an Omega- "At least we know one thing for sure from this: Moriarty has to be a Beta. No Alpha would be able to use Omega Pheromones the way he did."- John just agreed with everything Sherlock said before drifting back to sleep. His last thoughts before darkness took him being to wonder how 'Jim from IT' was doing and if he'd gotten somewhere safe or not.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Jim's POV**

Jim was sat in front of several monitors, one of which was giving him a live feed from John Watson's hospital room, complete with sound, and doing damage control from the Pool Incident. One did not just lose a dozen highly trained men without some repercussions.

He was also fuming that he could not leave his country estate for the foreseeable future and that he owed John Watson a Debt, two now if one wanted to get technical seeing as how the man hadn't spilled his secret to his enemy even though he'd had the perfect opportunity to do so.

And why was he fuming about not being able to leave instead of doing something about it, you might ask? Because he was putting off inducing his Heat like always. And if you asked him why he was putting it off he would tell you, just before shooting you, that it was none of your business. But if he did choose to answer you before kiling you then he would admit to not liking feeling so out of control of his body as a Heat made him feel.

So here he was, in self-imposed isolation, only occasional visits from Sebby for supplies and updates on ongoing projects- the transgender Alpha to Omega sniper, so he could still scent the Heat Scent but wasn't affected by it, said his strong Heat Pheromones gave him migraines so refused to stay for longer than necessary- the World laid bare at his fingertips and not able to touch it. He was also bored, and everyone knows that boredom and genius are never a good combination.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **John's POV**

John was just settling into bed for his first night back home after a week in quarantine, finally having been given the all cear by the hospital that his hormones were back to normal and he was no longer at risk to go Feral again, when his phone rang. Not looking at the screen he answered.

"Hello?"

"Johnny! Have you missed me? I've missed you. My cute little Alpha Knight in shining armour." It took John a moment to place the voice on the other end of the call, and once he did...

"J-Jim?"

"You remembered!" John thought the other sounded alright if his enthusiasm was any indication but he needed to be sure, his Instincts demanding it even if he was no longer Feral.

"Jim, are you alright? Did you get somewhere safe?"

"Ah, you do care. But yes, I'm safe, and all thanks to you, though that's not why I'm calling"

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, I've hacked your military records-"

"What?!" Those records where supposed to be secure, unhackable!

"Oh, hush. It's not like Mycy doesn't do it all the time and you don't jump all over him for it." John had nothing he could say to that. "So, anyway, I hacked your military records and do you know what I found?"

"No?"

"Nothing! At least nothing of any notable interest. You've led a rather unremarkable life if I go only by what your records say."

"Isn't that... good?" John was becoming really confused on the point of this whole conversation.

"Depending on your point of view the answer could be yes or no. But again, not the point."

"So what is the point?"

"The point is, my dear Johnny, that if I _go by your record_ then you've led a rather dull life and had a dully heroic military career right up to the end. But, my dear, I've employed many an ex-soldier whose record was just as dull as yours, and they've told me the stories that never get written down in any record." John blushed even as he felt a chill go down his spine at the turn of the conversation. But he consoled himself with the fact that there was nothing anyone could prove.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And there it is! The standard denile!" Jim laughed and John winced, realizing his denile had been a useless gesture to such a smart man.

"It could, possibly, be treason to tell you anything that I may or may not know, so please don't ask?" John asked, hoping that the other wouldn't press the point yet expecting him to. What happened on base was supposed to stay on base, damn it, no matter if it was a classified mission or something embarrassing to pass the time!

"Oh, don't worry so much, Johnny-boy, I'm not interested in digging up all your secrets... yet, that isn't why I called." John sighed, wondering how many turns this conversation was going to take before it was over. It was like talking to a post-case Sherlock that was too tired to sleep and just wanted to babble.

"So why did you call?"

"To invite you to share my Heat, of course! What other reason would I have for calling an Alpha not in my employ so late at night?" John froze, really not expecting that.

"Uh... What?"

"My. Heat. I know I didn't stutter so don't be dull." John took a breath and tried to understand why he was being offered to share such an intimate experiance with an Omega he barely knew. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Why me?" Jim's sigh sounded almost painful on the other end of the line.

"Tell me, John, how many Alphas do you think could not only resist an Omega in Heat in close proximity to them, let alone one in a Ghost Heat, but could also kill a dozen highly trained men to protect said Omega?"

"I only killed nine of them." John protested. Jim ignored him.

"The answer is, statistically, none. Zero. Zilch. You are an anomaly. Unique. Rare and one of a kind." Jim's voice dropped an octive and John shivered. "And Daddy likes unique things, Johnny-boy." John gulped, flattered by the compliments and a bit aroused at the Omega's tone. His Alpha nature, though, was preening that an Omega was coming to HIM to Mate and not the other way around.

Taking a breath to refuse the offer out of hand, as he really didn't know the Omega, John paused and thought about it. What did he know about the Omega?

He knew that his name was Jim, or he would at least respond to it; he was brilliant enough to earn Sherlock's respect and attention; he wasn't cowed by Alphas and easily commanded them; he was able to work right under Mycroft's nose so he was very well connected and powerful; he had a dominant personality that was unusal in an Omega, and John would admit was a major turn on for him; and... he was interested in John. Not many Omega's were, even if they did appreciate his compact size once he'd managed to gain their attention, always being more interested in the taller and more obviously dominant Alphas.

It felt _good_ to not be the one doing the chasing for once.

John was just about to say yes to the proposition, realizing he'd been silent too long, when something occured to him and everything else was pushed out of his mind as a wave of worry overtook him.

"Does this mean you haven't induced a Heat and burned off those Pheromones yet?! You are in danger! You need to induce your Heat as soon as possible!"

"Oh, relax, Johnny-boy. No Alpha can get to me where I am unless I allow it so I'm safe, I have everything I need to induce my Heat if I get bored enough to do so and I'm fully prepared to ride out this Ghost Heat for however long it takes to burn itself out if I choose not to. There's nothing to worry about." John grit his teeth and then let out a barage of foul language in multiple languages- it was interesting what one picked up in the army- as he cursed self-diagnosis and the internet.

"There is a reason you're supposed to see a specialist, or at least a doctor, about this, you know!" Was John's closing remark. A dead silence sounded from the other end of the line before it was finally broken by a snort of laughter.

"Did you really just call the internet a 'lice infested, bloated pig's anus' in a mixture of Japanese and Gaelic?" Jim asked while trying to muffle his laughter.

"... maybe."

"Oh, Johnny, you are a delight!" That got a snort from John before he went back to being serious.

"Jim, you really do need to induce your Heat as soon as possible, it is the _one_ and _only_ way to stop a Ghost Heat. I know it has been perpetuated that it will just go away on its own after a few weeks or months, but that's not actually true. What really happens is the Omega's body finally cleanses itself of the suppressants and goes into a Natural Heat, but since it has been producing such high levels of Pheromones for so long the Heat doesn't manifest properly and simply burns away all the hormones and Pheromones the body has been producing instead of readjusting to a normal cycle. _All_ of the hormones, Jim, even those produced for the actual Heat. It leaves a lot of damage behind." John took a deep breathe to steady himself before he explained the worst part, the part kept secret from the general public so no one would get any ideas about bringing back the Omega slave trades.

"Those Omega who ride out the Ghost Heat are no longer able to produce the hormones necessary to Bond, Jim, and they also suffer through bi-monthly, sometimes even weekly, Heats as their damaged system try to repair itself in the only way that it knows how. They can be used by any number of Alpha, bitten any number of times, breed over and over again by a variety of Alphas, but they will never be able to Bond and gain the protection of an Alpha or gain the hormone balancing benifits of being Bonded. So, please, Jim, induce your Heat soon." The silence on the other end of the line made John think the Omega had hung up on him for a moment before he spoke up once more.

"I need to verify this." Then the line went dead and John was alone in the dark of his room, once more worrying about the Omega.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Jim's POV**

Jim had a lot to think about after hanging up on John. He'd never come across such information before, and he'd done a LOT of research before deciding to go on suppressants, but maybe he hadn't gone deep enough? After all, he hadn't been searching for anything more than what was commonly known about the side-effects of suppressants, so maybe he had overlooked something?

It took Jim two days of digging through medical databases to find a reference to what John had been talking about, but only a small and vague one as they seemed to have buried it as deep as they could- and Jim could understand why, he may not deal in the slave trade himself but he knew how much an Omega that couldn't Bond would be worth on the Black Market, it made him sick just to think about it- though it took Sebby only an hour to get the information out of the doctor who had done his surgery once he knew what to ask for, but only after assuring the medical man that they weren't using the information to harm Omegas. It corroborated everything the short Alpha had said and put Jim in a tight spot.

His offer to share his Heat with John had been only half serious as he hadn't actually been planning to induce his Heat- not unless he got suicidally bored, that was- but now that he knew he had to do it he... didn't want to go through it alone. Which was an odd feeling as he'd never shared his Heat before, never having found an Alpha he trusted enough to be so vulnerable with before, so shouldn't want something he'd never had and had disdained for most of his life. But he did.

Never one to deny himself something he wanted, Jim set his sights on acquiring the absolute best Alpha there was to spend his Heat with, an Alpha he'd already been looking into: Alpha John Watson.

And Jim always got what he wanted.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **John's POV**

It had been three days since he had spoken to Jim and John was picking up the groceries since he had some free time from Sherlock's hovering- the Detective had gone to Italy or somewhere for reasons he didn't share with John, only saying he'd be back in a few days and that it was important- when his phone went off. Looking at the screen John saw it was Jim's number, saved from the last call, so answered quickly.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, Johnny, if you keep greeting me like this I'm gooing to start thinking you care!" John rolled his eyes as he picked up a can of beans and debated getting them or not while giving a bland smile to a tall Omega who had just walked up and seemed to be doing the same.

"I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to care." John said as he put the can back and made his way further down the isle so the Omega wouldn't overhear his conversation with the Criminal, he wouldn't want them implicated in anything they may overhear and feel obliged to report to the authorities after all. "So why are you calling?"

"No reason, really, just distracting you so Sebby can do his thing."

"What?" John barely got the question out when he felt a needle slide into his neck and the world began swimming around him. His last thought before he thought nothing at all was 'Of _course_ the _Omega_ Criminal Mastermind would have no problems hiring other Omegas to do illegal things for him, he'd be a hypocrite if he did'.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

When John woke up he was in an fairly opulant room and laying on a far too comfortable bed. The windows were open letting the scents of the country waft in to mingle with the scents of Scent Neutralizer and a faint but familiar Heat Scent that tugged at the edges of his senses and let him know one thing for certain: Jim was nearby, and STILL going through the Ghost Heat.

John was just thankful that whoever had sprayed the Neutralizer in the room hadn't been stingy with it, he'd be a Feral mess already if they had been.

Climbing off the bed with the intent to search the room for either more Scent Neutralizer or a weapon- he just knew leaving the room wasn't an option, he wouldn't get even close to an exit before the Feral State overtook him and he went off looking for the Omega- John was just taking in the sight outside the, apparently third floor, window when his phone, unnoticed on the bedside table until then, went off. John wasn't suprised to see Jim's number.

"What?!"

"Darling! That is no way to talk to your host, I just called to see how you are liking your room after all." John grit his teeth and tried for a semblance of calm, the faint traces of Heat Scent in the air fraying his nerves quickly after his recent Feral incident and making it harder than it should be to remain calm.

"Jim, thank you for the room, the view of endless trees is lovely and the Scent Neutralizer almost covers your Heat Scent completely, but _why exactly am I here_?!" John was near growling by the end of his sentance, so done with criminals kidnapping him whenever they liked and being exposed to Heat Scent without any relief.

"Why, to share my Heat, of course! You didn't think I'd forgotten, had you? Johnny-boy, Daddy doesn't forget things like that, or the way the Alpha he's chosen never said 'no' to his offer." John felt himself blushing even as his inner Alpha growled in pleasure and arousal and demanded John go find the source of the faint scent in the air and breed them.

He'd never had an Omega be so insistant that only HE could see them through their Heat before, it was very flattering.

"I... I also never said 'yes', if you'll recall." Jim chuckled at that, they both knew he'd never say no, and John ducked his head in embarassment at being so transparent.

"Well, for formalities sake then," Jim began before clearing his throat and pitching his voice so formal it was a mockery as he made the traditional offer to 'sevice' an Omega that hadn't been in use since the early nineteen hundreds and the creation of the Omega Rights Act. "Alpha John Watson, Omega James Moriarty is in need of help through their Heat, are you willing to make the sacrifice of seeing them through this trying time?" John smirked and couldn't hold back a small giggle at the ridiculousness of the old formal request. A 'sacrifice' indeed.

Growing serious, John honestly considered the offer even though he already knew what his answer was going to be. He'd be a fool to turn down such a powerful, brilliant and sexy Omega that was actively pursuing him, and John was not a fool.

"Yes." Was all John could get out, knowing it was a betrayal to Sherlock but not letting that stop him. It was the git's fault that any of this had come about anyway! He might just have to thank him at a later date.

"Good! And just so you know, if you'd been stupid enough to say no I would have just come down there and stood outside your door until you couldn't refuse me. I refuse to suffer through another Heat alone and I'm not about to lose my Heat Virginity to some second rate Alpha." John could only gape at that, not at the admission that Jim would have forced him to submit to his Instincts- that was almost a given for a criminal that strapped people into bomb vests- but that he was being trusted with seeing the brilliant Omega through his first shared Heat. "I'll be taking the Heat Inducers now, I'll come find you when they begin working, maybe an hour or two from now, so you should work on building us a nest. All the supplies are in the closet. See you soon!" John stood there like an idiot for several long moments before putting the now silent phone down and going over to see which of the three doors in the room was the closet.

The first door he tried, the one nearest the windows, was a private bathroom as big or bigger than his room at 221b. And doctor could even see from the doorway that his preferred products had already been stocked.

John decided he was marking this day as one of his weirdest yet, even trumping the day he won the beauty contest for his platoon during his first deployment. He hadn't even known he'd been entered until he'd been told he'd won.

Shaking off his musings, John opened the next door and was glad to see it was the closet, a very large walk-in closet, and that it was packed full of everything they could possibly need for several Heats and not just the one.

Pulling out several blankets to add to the bed, as well as snacks and drinks that went into the nightstand that turned out to be a stocked mini fridge, and closing the windows and curtains, John began getting ready for when Jim was to join him.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Jim's POV**

It had been just over an hour since he took the Inducers when Jim began feeling the hollow ache and banked fire deep inside himself that signaled an oncoming Heat and knew it was time to go face his chosen Alpha. Sebby gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder before moving off to finish fumigating and airing out the house, which would take a while since it was so big, as he began heading to the guest suit he'd made ready for this and had put John in.

Taking a deep breath once he stood outside the door, and squashing the nerves that tried to rear up, Jim grabbed hold of the door handle and stepped into the room.

The scent of Alpha immediately assailed his nose making his legs weak and slick begin to slide down his thighs even as he took in the darkened room and nest of blankets that looked oh so inviting on the bed. A sound from the bathroom of the shower turning off, that he hadn't even realized was running he was so distracted, let Jim know where John was.

Closing the door and leaning back against it the Consulting Criminal closed his eyes and tried to relax, for the first time in a long time not knowing what he was supposed to do. He may know intellectually what was supposed to happen, but as he'd never done this before he just felt awkward. He didn't know what to do with the sudden influx of new feelings and sensations and almost wanted to turn and run, only his legs wouldn't move to take him away from that delicious Alpha scent.

Some undetermined time later a soft voice calling his name brought Jim back into the moment and out of his head.

Opening his eyes Jim was met with the sight of a panting Alpha with lust blown eyes, clad in only a towel that was already impressively beginning to tent and giving off delicious wafts of pure Alpha scent that made his mouth water and his slick flow faster. It was also obvious that the Alpha was struggling to not just toss him on the bed and have his way with him, Jim was confused for a moment as to why the Alpha would try to hold himself back until he remembered that he would still be giving off large amounts of Heat Pheromones. Which John would realize and was thus trying to compensate for.

His admiration for the short Alpha went up even more at his self-restraint when presented with a Willing Omega who was in Heat and who had _wandered into his room without warning._

Jim went to say something, appologize maybe for not warning him he was on his way, but all that came out of his mouth was a moan as the low fire in his belly suddenly erupted into a raging inferno at having an Alpha in such close proximity. He barely heard John's answering growl, but he most definetly felt it when he was picked up from his place by the door and laid gently on the bed.

The bed, blankets and pillows all smelled of John, of Alpha, telling the tiny part of Jim's mind that was still coherent that the other man had rolled around in them before his shower.

Jim was nosing at the blankets and pillows in ecstasy when he felt his shirt being slowly unbuttoned, suddenly feeling very constricted by all the layers he wore Jim began tearing at his clothes to get them off as quick as possible, moaning softly whenever a too hot hand carressed his skin as it helped him out of the confining clothes.

Once naked, Jim looked up at his Alpha and froze, onc more realizing that he didn't know what he was doing. He felt so hot, so empty, so NEEDY, yet he didn't know what to do. Usually he was alone and had to suffer through and make do with only toys and his own hands, but now there was an Alpha here to take care of him, his chosen Alpha, and he didn't know what he needed to do to get what he wanted. Namely a big fat Alpha cock inside him.

Not knowing what to do Jim keened.

The Alpha reacted immediately to his cry by climbing fully into the bed with him and covering his body with his own. It was so good but Jim want more, he _needed_ more! Then the Alpha was kissing him as his hands caressed every inch of skin he could reach and Jim's brain finally ceased to work as Instinct took over.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

The next three days were a blur of pleasure for Jim. When he wasn't being physically pleasured by his Alpha he had the pleasure of being waited on like a King by his Alpha, his Alpha had even peeled grapes for him when he'd jokenly asked him to! So it was almost disappointing to wake up late on the third day, or early on the fourth depending on your view point, and to realize he could think clearly again. Meaning his Heat was over.

Lifting his head from his Alpha's chest, neck stiff but not sore from any Bonding bite- another point in John's favor as any other Alpha would have Bonded him when he was begging for it in the middle of his Heat even though they hadn't discussed it while clearheaded beforehand- Jim looked into the sleeping face of his Alpha and wondered what it would take keep him. Wondered what he'd have to give up or who he'd have to kill in order to call John Watson HIS Alpha from now to always.

There really wasn't any other Alpha out there who could compare, Jim knew. John Watson really was perfect in every way and Jim wanted him all to himself.

And Jim always got what he wanted.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock was rather upset as he finally returned home to his shared Flat- three weeks after leaving instead of the predicted few days- after chasing down a potential informant to Moriarty's Web, an informant who had turned out to be a dud. The man admitted to only running because Sherlock was chasing him, and he didn't even know anything more than what the dark haired genius had already deduced for himself!

Stepping into the Flat the Detective's mood took an even sharper dive as he took immediate notice that someone else seemed to have moved in while he was away, though none of his things had been tossed out so he had to assume they were staying with John, someone with expensive tastes going by the new expensive brands in the kitchen and the high end products in the bathroom.

Just as Sherlock began to hunt the flat for clues to John's mystery guest- so he could more effectively drive them away so he could have all of John's attention himself, not that he'd ever admit to that of course- a light set of steps that didn't belong to an ex-army doctor began making their way down and Sherlock prepared himself to deduce them to an inch of their lives to send them running.

And then that Omega pretending to be a Beta that Molly was so upset over came in- what was his name? Tom? Tim? Jim?- and Sherlock couldn't help but frown at seeing him in John's robe.

"No longer pretending to be a Beta?" Was the tall genius' opening salvo, though it caused the shorter man to grin rather than cringe away; much to Sherlock's frustration.

"No. I've recently learned that being myself isn't so bad as I thought it would be." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the other man as he grinned wide and decided on a different approach.

"So 'being yourself' means jumping on the first Knot you can find? Or is this just another ploy to get near me since I didn't call you? Desperate much? Or do you simply prefer to seduce weak-willed Alphas to gain a free meal ticket?" Sherlock smirked internally as the other man's face went blank in rage, he then was shocked to suddenly find himself slammed against the wall with an arm across his throat and no purchase to break the hold.

"You listen to me and you listen well. If you _ever_ say something so disparaging about my Johnny ever again I will _burn you._ You, your brother, your parents, even that sister of yours that your brother keeps locked away and hidden, everyone you have ever held dear... _they will all burn._ John. Is. **Mine!** And I take care of what is mine." Sherlock then fell to the floor as he was suddenly released and the Omega looked down at him with a cruel smile before flouncing away to the kitchen, to start making tea by the sound of it.

Sherlock was just getting his breath back and picking himself up off the floor when John came in- wearing a silk robe that obviously belonged to the crazed Omega, Sherlock saw- and frowned down at the Detective.

"You're back five minutes and already pissing people off, aren't you." Sherlock went to defend himself and say the Omega had attacked him when said Omega came in and handed John a mug of tea with kiss.

"He insinuated that I jumped your Knot for conveniance sake and to get close to him so I gave him a little warning. No harm done." Sherlock narrowed his eyes as all John did was roll his eyes and give him an exsaperated look, not even bothering to ask what the warning entailed. "I'm going to go get dressed, lots of meetings today." The Omega said as he kissed John again before heading back upstairs. Once he was gone Sherlock was glaring accusingly at John for taking someone else's side and John just grinned like he knew a secret Sherlock hadn't yet deduced.

"You should try to get to know him, Sherlock, I think the two of you could be great friends if you tried. Or end up killing each other." The last part was mumbled into his mug as the doctor headed upstairs again to get dressed, leaving the Detective alone and rather confused in the sitting room.

Eyes narrowiing as he recalled somthing the Omega had said that made no sense to him, but had seemed to make perfect sense to the Omega, Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialed a rarely used number. He didn't rememer having a sister, and if Mycroft really was keeping her hidden away then he couldn't ask him about her, so he'd have to chance calling home.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

 **Jim and John's POV**

"Admit it, you went down there just to rile him up so you could have an excuse to knock him down." John said with a smirk as he watched his Omega shed his robe and pull out one of the many suits that had seemingly magically migrated to his closet over the last few weeks.

"I admit nothing, Johnny-boy." Jim said back with a matching grin, awed as always that all he'd had to do to keep the Alpha as his own was to ask.

"He doesn't even know who you are yet, and I doubt he even remembers too much of your 'Jim from IT' persona. When do you think we should do formal introductions?" John asked, not wanting Jim to have to shoulder the whole Sherlock issue himself.

Jim, still naked, sauntered over to his Alpha and wrapped his arms around him, pushing the silk robe off his shoulders and to the floor as he kissed him deep. It still amazed Jim just how perfect John could be, so willing to stand by Jim's side even against his best friend just so he didn't have to stand alone.

It was several long minutes before either of them pulled back from the kiss.

"He'll figure it out eventually, though not anytime soon I'd imagine." Jim grinned and John narrowed his eyes, though there was no heat behind the look.

"What did you do?" Jim's grin only widened.

"I may have dropped a hint to him about a younger sister he has forgotten about and who Mycroft has been keeping locked up for decades now." John gaped in shock.

"That's... That's horrible! Why would he do that?!" Jim pursed his lips as he finally broke away fully to get dressed.

"Originally it was because she was a danger to others, she did burn down their house and kill Sherlock's best friend when they were all children... Now, though, it's because he's afraid of her. She's _smarter_ than he is and he doesn't know how to control her." John was looking sick by the time Jim finished and the Omega gave him a light kiss to help the Alpha settle. "Don't worry too much about it, darling, she won't be isolated for too much longer. Once Sherly tells Mummy Holmes that her baby girl is alive and a prisoner of her eldest son..." The Omega trailed off with a smirk, thinking of all the lovely chaos soon to unfold for the Holmes family.

"You are up to something." John stated with conviction.

"Only buying us time until my Natural Heat Cycle kicks in and we can Bond, then no one will be able split us apart." Jim smiled at the thought even as he finished tying his tie and turned back to John, who was only half dressed with his chest still bare to Jim's appreciative gaze.

"I still can't believe you want to Bond with me." John said and Jim just had to pull the adorable Alpha into yet another kiss. He'd tried to convince John many times already that he was the lucky one, but so far John had been stubbornly insistant that it was the other way around.

They would just have to agree to disagree.

)

 _AN.2: My longest oneshot to date! :-D_


End file.
